House and Cuddy: The Early Years
by Huddyalways-24-BK-MA
Summary: What happened when they were young! College to now! My first Huddy Fic, there will be more fics to come of course! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R there's more to come!**

Lisa Cuddy was walking to her next class when she was bumped into and knocked to the ground. The man started to walk off, and even though she was only a college freshman she wasn't going to let someone get away without an apology.

"Hey!" she shouted at the man. He turned around and walked toward her.

"Hey what?" he asked rudely.

"Why didn't you apologize for knocking me on the floor?"

"Why, if I apologize is it going to reverse what happen?"

"No, but it would make me feel better, and I'll see you differently."

"I don't care," he said. He started to walk off again, but the freshman grabbed his arm. This man, I'm sure you've figured out was Gregory House, and he couldn't figure out why this girl wouldn't just let it go. Did she know who he was? "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care," Lisa said looking strait into his eyes, she didn't know who he was but in her opinion she didn't care who anyone was, everyone should apologize for a knocking someone to the floor.

"If you don't know who I am, then how do you know if you care or not?"

"Because from your tone, you're implying that you are more important that everybody else, and someone who won't say a simple 'I'm so sorry are you okay?' isn't above anybody." House recspected that she was standing her ground. And he did believe that even if she knew who he was, she might do the same thing she was doing now. Everybody else just wavedoff what he did, they didn't even look at him out of fear, he was only a junior but he was already legand.

"Well this is going to make for an interesting year," he stated not looking away from her face. "I'm sorry-" he didn't know her name. She thought for a moment pondering whether to give this jerk her name.

"Lisa, Lisa Cuddy," she said. House stuck out his hand.

"I'm Gregory House, figure doctor," Cuddy finally took his hand.

"Same here," she informed him.

"Well I see you around then," House said, and he walked off to his next class. She realized that she was going to be late and ran for hers. Within hours, she found out just who Gregory House was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanx 4 the reviews! Here's some more, and Happy Easter!!!**

"Hey Lisa, I'm going to the pub to get a cup of coffee, want to come?" asked Lisa's roomate Jenny.

"Okay, I just finished my paper on Lupus," Lisa told Jenny. Jenny looked shocked.

"You finished it? We just got that assignment yesterday, you do know we have like a week for that essay?"

"Yeah, I justed wanted to get it done with, it's interesting too."

"Why, it's not like were going to be using much of Lupus in the future," Jenny stated. They left for the pub, where they ordered a cup of coffee. "Oh God, the God is here."

"What are talking about?" Lisa asked Jenny.

"Over there, Greg House, he's a legend."

"Oh yeah, he said that." Lisa took a sip of the smoking hot coffee.

"You've talked to him?"

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Wow, I'm a Sophmore and he won't even look at me," Jenny admitted. "So, why'd you talk to him?"

"He ran into and knocked me on the ground, he just started to walked away and I ordered him to apologize," Lisa informed Jenny. Jenny was dumbstruck.

"You ordered Gregory House to apologize?" her mouth was wide open.

"Yeah, so?"

"No one has ever done that before, wow way to go!" Jenny gave Lisa a high five. Without either of them even noticeing House walked up right behind him.

"Hi Lisa," he said. Jenny turned pale.

"Hi," Lisa said barley looking at him.

"How's colleged life treating you so far?" he was trying to strike up a conversation, Lisa didn't know why so she kept playing hard to get.

"It's fine," she said, with another drink of coffee.

"I just got slammed with a paper on Endocrinologists," House stated. Lisa tried hard to resist but couldn't.

"That's what I'm going to be," she stated boldly.

"Really, I'm going to be a Dignostition," House informed her.

"That's interesting," Lisa regained the hard to get attitude.

"So, there's a party on my floor tomorrow, would you like to go?" Jenny could have squealed, but instead she gripped her cup and took another drink to stop herself. Lisa noticed Jenny's strange episode and then looked back a House. This guy was a jerk, but why was he asking her out?

"Fine, " she asked.

"Okay, can I pick you up at your dorm around six?" House asked, it was the first time Lisa had seen him look excited but not rude.

"Sure," she said. She then wrote down where her dorm was located and handed it to House.

"Okay then, see ya at six tomorrow," he walked off.

"Oh my God, you have a date with Greg House," she said.

"Oh Jenny, just breathe hun," Lisa said to her. Jenny let out a little laugh. They finished their coffee and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx to HouseAddiction (Huddy4eva) I now can upload again! sorry for the wait but I can't upload documents for some weird reason! Well here ya go, a little short but I was busy trying to get this to ya! Enjoy!**

"Come on come on, what are you going to wear?" asked Jenny.

"Jen, just breathe hun," Lisa had lost track of how many times she had told Jenny this. Over the course of the day, all Jenny would talk about was Lisa's date with House.

"Well, what are you going to wear, he'll be here in an hour!" Jenny said, she was still sort of screaming.

"If you lower your voice, I'll let you help pick out my outfit, deal?"

"Deal," Jenny said, fake calmly. They then rumaged through her wardrobe, they both say the red dress and were posititive that was the one. Lisa changed into it. "Perfect!"

"Good," Lisa took a deep breath.

"Now can I do your hair and make-up?" she asked excitedly. Lisa gave in after a minute of argues. 20 mintues later Lisa was ready. There was a ring at the door. Lisa lunged to cover Jenny's mouth because she was sure she was going to scream. Lisa then forced Jenny down then sat and waited a couple of mintues.

"What are we doing?" Jenny asked, she was whispering.

"Not showing that I'm waiting at the door for his arrival," Lisa explained.

"You like playing hard to get don't you?" pointed out Jenny.

"Yes, I do, admitted Lisa. She finally answered the door and saw House there, he did look hot Lisa had to admit.

"Are you ready?" he asked, he thought to himself that this was a stupid question. For a freshman, she looked great.

"Yes," she walked out and shut the door. They then started to make there way toward the door to get out of the dorm building. As soon as they were outside House began to make small talk.

"I like your shoes," he said, it was pretty small talk.

"Thank you," she said. "You look good too," she addded.

"Thanks," he replied. "So, have you been to a floor party yet?" he asked.

"No," she admitted.

"Well, if I know my fellow floor mates like I think I do, it will be awesome," he stated.

"Good," Lisa decided it would probably be loud at the party and thought while they walked to the other dorm building, she should ask her questions now. "Why did you ask me to go with this party with you?"

"Because you're the only person who's ever forced me to apologize. And I must asmit, that face when you were shouting at me, quite sexy!" he said adding a little sarcasim.

"Nice," she said. They got to the party and it was loud as Lisa had exspected. They got a drink and House introduced Lisa to his roomates.

"Guys this is my date, Lisa Cuddy. She's a freshman," he said. The boys looked like they would hang out with House. Lisa had been destracted by the fact that House had called her his date, so she was half listening to the roomate's next comment.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and this is my partner in crime, Johnny, seriously everytime I'm arrested he's with me," he said like it were something to be proud of.

"Thanks for that insight to your life," Lisa replied after figuring out what he had said.

"We'll see you guys later," House said pulling Lisa away. "They're idiots, but everyone is." House dragged Lisa to one of his best friends dorm. He then asked if there was anything she wanted to ask him.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Well, where were you born?" she asked. The two carried on a conversation like this, the funny thing was, they had completely forgotten about the party going on. An hour after entering the room, they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! Well here's a little chapter if anyone even reads it because it's been forever! hehe Well Review please!**

**Oh and Disclamer: I do not own Cuddy and House, that's fox and the others. But, I do however own Jenny and the two idiots Johnny and Tommy along with all setting and that stuff so back off Fox you can't have them! hehe Well you'd have to ask first is all I'm saying! **

"So how'd it go, how'd it go?" a very impatient Jenny asked Lisa.

"It was okay," Lisa said. The truth was she had had an amazing time with Gregory House, but because Jenny was being so annoying, she was toying with her.

"What's okay mean?" Jenny asked.

"It means it was okay," Lisa said, then headed into there bedroom to put her coat away. Jenny was left in the common room with an astonished look on her face. She ran into the bedroom.

"What does okay mean Lisa?" she screamed at Lisa. Before she had come in Lisa was laughing to herself, to someone like Jenny saying only okay was going to drive her nuts.

"What do you think okay means?" she asked. Jenny was getting mad now, she realized Lisa was doing this on purpose.

"Oh my God Lisa, just tell me what happened?" she yelled. Lisa laughed at her, and finally gave in.

"It was great, he's really nice," she explained. Jenny sat down next to Lisa on her bed. Lisa tried to continue but couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Jenny, she looked like a junior high girl ready for gossip.

"I still can't believe you went to a party held by a senior!" Jenny sqealed.

"Well, we didn't really attend the party, we were just talking the whole time," Lisa said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked where he was born, his parents, and everything else. I in turn answered the same questions," Lisa said. Lisa continued to tell Jenny about the date.

"So are you guys going to go out another time?" asked Jenny right after Lisa had finished her tale.

"I don't know, he kissed me on the cheek and said I'll see ya around," Lisa exclaimed.

"Really? He doesn't strike me as the cheek-kissing type," Jenny stated.

"Ha," Lisa said, "cheek-kisser type, where'd you get that?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't."

"Well he did, and that's all he said."

"In your own opinion, would you like to go on another date with him?" she asked.

Lisa thought for a moment. Going over the nights events, "Yes, I would very much like to go out with him another time." The two got ready for bed after some last minute homework on Jenny's part of course, then went to sleep. Lisa dreamed of her date with House, the entire time having a smile on her face.

Next Day

Lisa had nothing to do, she had already finished any kind of homework given to her this week. Along with homework, she had already explored the campus as much as she wanted to and it was only 1 O'Clock on Saturday. She was on her way back to he dorm when she found someone already outside her door.

"Nice day isn't it?" Greg House asked as Lisa approached him.

"Yes it is," she said.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Having trouble getting into my dorm," Lisa answered.

"Why are you having trouble?"

"Because there's a man in the way," she said.

"Oh, sorry," he said, then moved out of the way. Lisa unlocked the door and invited him in. "Very, um clean."

"Yes, I'm sure you're not used to a dorm like this, what with you're friends being Tommy and Johnny the incredible dinamic duo," she played.

"Clean doesn't work for me," he said.

"Well, I'm happy for you then," she said, "so why are you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow, there's a great restraunt by the pub," he said, no snarked comments or anything.

Lisa knew her answer, "sure."

"Okay, great then I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow." After that he left, which surprised Lisa, he hadn't been rude or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here's an update! I'M SO SORRY!!!! IT'S BEEN WAY OVER A YEAR I KNOW! Well I hope you enjoy this. For those who know me on youtube, I have a new video, "House & Cuddy- Just Hold Me" Well R&R Please! **

"I wasn't being mean, I was simply suggesting my opinion," House exclaimed as they entered Lisa's hallway.

"Greg, you called him a moron and "suggested" he had his DNA checked for any genetic defects before he ever thought about reproducing," Lisa explained.

"Well, what kind of idiot confuses Gin and Vodka, if he listens to me he could be doing himself and the world a favor," he told her.

"It was mean!" Lisa said, but behind the comment House could see a smile.

"It's not my fault if he took it the wrong way," he smiled.

"How do you take that the right way? And stop smiling," she said.

"I can't help it, when you smile, I smile," he said in an overly dramatic tone.

"Now you're just being sarcastic," she stated as they came to a stop at her door.

"Maybe, just a little," he laughed. "But really, you're smile is infectious."

Lisa smiled again and looked him straight in the eyes, then with a simple thought she broke the eye contact between them and went to reach for her keys.

"So, I was thinking, coffee tomorrow before classes?" House suggested in that relaxed way that made Lisa melt.

"Oh, I don't know, I um...could be up late tonight...homework," she said, in an obvious to anyone lie.

House laughed, "you, last minute homework? Please you'll have to do better than that!"

"I'm serious, I forgot about something," she said.

"Then coffee to wake you up will be perfect, what time is your first class?" House asked, it was quite clear that no was not an option.

Lisa signed and shook her head, "okay, how about at 8, my first class is a 9."

"Sweet, I'll meet you here," he said.

Lisa finally unlocked her door, "okay."

House went to kiss her, but something told him it'd be better to stick with the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right." They both gave each other a wave and a smile as he rounded the corner and was out of site.

Lisa entered her dorm. She found Jenny with her face planted on the coffee table asleep and drooling. Lisa laughed at the fact that when Jenny woke up she would be surprised to find page indentions on her cheek for she was sleeping on her Basic Anatomy II book. Lisa made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. She got ready for bed, and while doing so couldn't help but be a little excited, but at the same time worried. In high school, her best friend Tanya had fallen in love with a boy, right after they graduated they got married. Lisa had remembered how her and Tanya had planned on going to college together, medical school, and would one day be the first two woman deans of medicine. However, after getting married, all the dreams Tanya had once shared with Lisa were thrown out the window. The day Tanya told Lisa she was pregnant and had made the decision to just stay in their hometown with her husband and settle down there, Lisa had made a promise to herself that she would never fall so hard for a guy that she'd lose sight of everything she wanted out of life, as far as her career went. She worried sometime, House would some how distract her as well. She decided that for now she could just enjoy what was happening, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, House was just entering his dorm. House, unlike most of his school's population, didn't have a roommate. By the time he had reached his junior year he had already been through numerous amounts of roommates, and the school had made the decision to let him do without. It didn't bother him one way or the other, but he figured it was better for everyone else if he just didn't have one. House threw his coat on the chair in his common room. He was then startled by the bang of his door swinging open.

"House, our favorite grump! How was dinner?" Tommy said, Johnny was of course close behind.

"Dinner was fine," he stated. House knew the guys were going to want more, however, he really had nothing to tell them, at least nothing they were interested in hearing.

"So, what happened?" Johnny asked.

"We ate, we talked, and I took her home," he said.

"So it went badly?" Tommy asked, obviously he was confused.

"No."

"There's something wrong with the chick, we suspected, what is it?" Johnny requested.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with her, the date went great!" House exclaimed, he understood their confusion. When it came to women, his record showed few serious relationships, and mainly consisted of one night stands. This time, with Lisa Cuddy, there was something about her that he couldn't explain, just being around her, and talking to her was enough for him.

It read across House's face that he was in some kind of deep thought, "Man you look like you're doing some deep thinking."

House snapped out of it, "I'm sorry what?"

"What is it with this chick?"

"Would you please stop referring to her as "chick", her name is Lisa. And I like her. We're having coffee together in the morning, so I should probably get some sleep," House said, marking that as their cue to leave, but the two didn't get the hint.

"Wait a second! What happened to House's rule number two, never go on more than 3 dates with one women?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, not to mention within less than a week," added Johnny.

"You guys are beginning to really irritate me, so leave! I'm going to bed," House shouted.

"All right, all right."

"We'll leave, but we'll be continuing this conversation at lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The two finally left and House got ready to go to bed. He realized that it was obvious he was acting differently toward Lisa than he did other women. He could only think the reason was that Lisa had qualities others didn't, she was smart, funny, beautiful and not to mention she knew how to tell him off. The perfect girl for a legend like him.

**R&R Please. Much Hugs.**


End file.
